


Workout

by SlowHanded1



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Niall smut, niall fanfiction, niall imagine, niall one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHanded1/pseuds/SlowHanded1
Summary: Where a workout at the gym leads to a hot and steamy ride home..





	Workout

Working out together at the gym wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence for you and Niall. Being completely and utterly turned on by Niall also wasn’t a rare occurrence; but being completely and utterly turned on by Niall whilst working out together at the gym wasn’t a terribly typical situation. Usually you were completely focused on your exercise and far too exhausted by the end of it to focus on anything other than keeping your post-gym jelly legs at bay, but today was different. Perhaps it was the fact you’d only just reunited with Niall after three weeks apart due to his tour, or perhaps it was down to the tank top he’s decided to wear today, the one that hugs his muscular chest and soft tummy and shows off his toned arms ; whatever it was, it had you feeling all sorts and you can’t keep your eyes off him. 

“C’mon Y/N, you’re barely breaking a sweat! Focus!” your personal trainers raised voice snaps you out of your trance, eyes locked onto Niall’s biceps tensing as he lifts weights. He shifts his gaze to you and you quickly look down at the ground, desperately trying to steer your concentration back to the squats you’re meant to be doing. You can feel his eyes on you but you know if your gaze locks onto his and you see the inevitable hunger behind them when he realises what he’s doing to you then you’ll be done for, and you’re not prepared to lose your cool in the middle of the gym. 

You get through the next half hour successfully, although the personal trainer comments several times on you lack of motivation today and you can sense Niall smirking beside you. There’s no denying the burning in your core as you and Niall head in the direction of the front doors.

“Something got ya distracted pet?” Niall asks, bumping his arm into yours with a grin so you stumble slightly. The feel of his warm, sweaty skin brushing against yours sends a rush of arousal to your centre so you stop quickly, grabbing onto his waist and pushing your body up against his front. His eyes widen, staring into yours as he tries to work out what you’re doing,

“Yeah. You! You distracted me, I’m already so wet for you Niall, I need you to fuck me...” you’re practically panting as you mutter to him, hearing his breath hitch in his throat as he presses his hand to your lower back and taking a few steps forward so you make your way to the exit, still pressed together.

“Well lets get home so I can sort me girl out then huh?” He says with a smirk, raising one eyebrow in the way he knows sends you wild. You let out a faint growl, grabbing his hand an practically marching him through the car park. 

“Feeling needy are ya babe?” He chuckles as you both climb into the car. Niall has only just bought the new Audi a few weeks ago, the smell of leather and ‘new car’ still clinging to the interior.   
As he pulls out of the car park, an idea springs into your mind and you lean over to rest a hand on his thigh, keeping your stare out the window.   
You start innocently enough, simply wiggling your fingers against his leg as he drives. It goes further though when you squeeze gently, fingers pressing into the flesh of his inner thigh as he tenses. You smirk, knowing catch onto your plan soon enough.   
When your hand slides dangerously close to his crotch and his breath catches in his throat yet again he places his hand over yours, shooting you a warning glare as he continues to drive.   
You only flash him a soft smile, a devilish glint in your eye as you shake his hand off yours, instantly trailing it across his bulge. 

“I’ve been thinking babe, we haven’t christened the new car yet...” you purr, smirking as he lets out a hiss when you cup him through his trousers.

“C’mon pet, I’m driving...” he whimpers, gnawing on his bottom lip and you feel his cock twitching as you continue to stroke him through his thin gym shorts. 

“Not stopping you driving” you mutter, squeezing your thighs together as the pulsing in your core grows by the second. The feel of him growing beneath your hand is almost to much to handle as you give him a gentle squeeze. He lets out a small moan, shifting his hips forward slightly so you have better access. 

“Such a menace” he mumbles, biting down on his bottom lip again as you giggle, letting your fingers tease his waistband. The tent in his shorts in unmistakeable now, and although he’s only semi hard it’s enough to get your pulse racing as you dip your hand beneath his shorts, palming him through his boxers. His knuckles are practically bleeding white as he clutches onto the steering wheel, eyes never leaving the road, knowing if he looks at you he’ll never want to look away. Your thumb rubs over his tip and he lets out a wickedly low moan which sends a rush of wetness through you. 

“Look at you getting all hard for me, bet you’re desperate for me to suck your cock aren’t you?” You mumble, leaning over the centre of the car so you can speak directly into his ear, giving it a nip for good measure. 

“Fuck...” he breathes out, hips jerking as you move your hand to cup his balls through his Calvin’s, forcing him to widen his legs.   
He’s fully hard now and you know you’re dripping for him, so you pull away and dive your hand into his boxers, finally grasping his cock. You start pumping your hand up and down softly, the feel of hot length in your hand forcing a shaky moan from your mouth. Niall lets out a groan, letting his eyes flutter shut for a brief moment before snapping them open again, forcing himself to concentrate on the road.

“Love me touching your big hard cock when you’re driving don’t you baby?” You smirk, speeding your hand up as his breath starts to quicken. You can’t help but notice he’s put his foot down, going quicker than he probably should be but you can’t bring yourself to care. You shift in your seat, opening your own legs and bringing your free hand down to cup yourself over your flimsy gym shorts. Niall falters, doing a quick double take as he realises what you’re doing. 

“Holy shit...please babe, I can’t concentrate when you’re- oh fuck!” He’s panting now as you pull his cock out his shorts, instantly leaning down as best you can to lap at his tip with your tongue. Your hand plunges into your shorts, pushing past your panties and through your slick folds to run tight circles onto your clit, releasing some desperately needed tension.

“Oh god, I can’t- you have to..fuck this!” Niall growls, suddenly turning the car round so sharply your whole body jolts and you hear the tires screeching. Luckily with Niall’s house being on the outskirts of LA it’s easy enough to find rural paths and hiking trails that are secluded from view.   
He finds a spot quickly and parks up, grabbing your hair in his fingers and yanking you up from his crotch where you’d been teasing him with your tongue. 

“Such a naughty girl” he growls, pulling you down to crash his lips onto yours. The kiss is passionate, tongues thrashing against each other and stealing both your breaths. Your hands continue to work both of you over; pumping at his cock quickly while the other plays with your clit. You pull away from the kiss with a gasp, scrambling to undo your seatbelt so you can lean down properly and take him fully in your mouth. It’s an awkward angle but you’re determined to make it work, shifting your hips you can pull your shorts and panties down to your ankles to give yourself more room. You bob up and down on his rock hard cock, holding him steady with one hand and plunge two fingers into yourself, moaning around him. Niall’s head is spinning, not sure where he wants to look most; at your mouth wrapped around his cock or you touching yourself.   
When you take him as far as your throat will allow he bucks up into your mouth, throwing his head back against the headrest of his seat and lets out a loud groan. His hand flies to your head, tugging on your hair harshly as you gag around his length. 

“Fuck pet, not gonna last much longer” he hisses, jaw hanging slack with his eyes scrunched up. He desperately wants to touch you but given the awkward position you’re already in he has to settle for thrusting up into your mouth, flicking his eyes between your lips wrapped round him to your hand stroking frantically on yourself. He can see your legs starting to shake and he knows you’re close too.   
His chest is heaving now, breaths coming out in sharp pants as you flick your tongue over a particularly sensitive spot just under the head of his cock on the underside. 

“Ohhh fuck Y/N” he lets out another moan, fucking his hips up again so he can feel himself hitting the back of your throat. You pop off him with a gasp, red spit covered lips swollen as you use your hand to pump quickly. 

“Gonna cum Niall” you gasp, rubbing quickly over your swollen bud, continuing to work Niall’s cock with your hand. The coil in your stomach feels like it’s read to unload, your thighs trembling furiously as Niall grabs the back of your head and forces you to his cock

“Gonna cum, open your mouth” you continue stroking him with your hand and wrap your lips round the dark red tip, feeling his whole body tense 

“That’s it, oh fuck, cum with me baby, make yourself-“ Niall’s words choke in his throat as he throws his head back, releasing hot ropes of cum into your mouth. Only seconds later do you feel your own release rip through you, lifting one leg up to balance on the seat as your whole body trembles, carrying you through your high as you lap up Niall’s juices.   
You both collapse against the seats breathless as you float back down to reality, eyes closed trying to settle your heart rates.   
The silence in the car is only interrupted by the sound of Niall moving to pull his shorts back up, tucking himself back into his boxers. He leans down, tugging at your own shorts which are still round your ankles until they’re up at your knees. You finally open your eyes and look at him, catching the cheeky grin he flashes your way as you lift your hips to pull your shorts back up properly. 

“C’mon beautiful, lets get home...” he mutters, leaning over and pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss,

“Wanna make ya cum again. Preferably all over me cock this time” he grins, winking at you as he starts up the Audi again, stepping on the accelerator to get you home as quick as possible.


End file.
